Goddess of Wings
by mokec
Summary: Van is a Wanderer and Hitomi is a run away from a cruel family. One strange night Fate brings the two together and intertwines them in a mystery of politics and war that may just be too much for them to handle. Pairings: VanHitomi the rest are undecided.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note:** Yes a new story. I've decided to start a new Esca fic because I haven't written one in so long. This story I thought of many many years ago and I think I actually wrote a few chapters of it and posted it on this site. But then I stopped. Anyways so I kinda got reminded of this story when I was reading another Esca fic (the two have nothing to do with each other) and it reminded me just how much fun it was to write Escaflowne fics. And so here it is. The beginning of the story so with out further ado let the epilogue begin. Enjoy and please don't hesitate to review and lemme know what you think )

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do know own Escaflowne, although I left the blue prints to steal it somewhere under my bed…

* * *

It was a cool clear night on the planet of Gaea. The two moons stood proudly in the night sky illuminating the forest beneath. The night's starts twinkled friendlily on the backdrop of inky blackness. The forest was quiet save for the cricket's songs and the few nocturnal beasts in search of their morning breakfast. If any villagers anywhere on Gaea were asked about that night they would remark that it was the most peaceful and calm night they had seen in years. However not all the people of Gaea were able to enjoy this serene night. Deep within the forest a young girl was running for her life.

The girl weaved through the trees with grace and ease. Her long slender legs pumped faster as her mind urged her to continue on. _Just a little further._ Lips parted, brows furrowed and emerald green eyes pooled with fear she put on a small extra burst of speed as her short honey brown hair flowed behind her. She had already torn her long dress to make a short skirt it was easier to run in. Now her legs were scratched and bruised along with her bare arms. She didn't care. All that she cared about was to get as far away as possible. _Just a little further_. Succumbing to her paranoia she risked another glance behind her. Unfocusedly all she was able to make out was the dark empty forest behind her. She was so sure that they would be right behind her. She was so sure that they would chase her. They wouldn't let her go with out a fight. Maybe they hadn't realized. _Just a little further_. She willed her self to keep going as her lungs cried in protest. It was becoming harder to breathe. Her eyes were becoming unfocused because of the lack of oxygen, beads of sweat dripping down her face and her fear. Again she looked back. No one. She was sure that they must have realized that she was gone by now and must be after her. Her adrenal glands refused to back down forcing the fight of flight response from her body. In this case it was flight, and the adrenalin pounded through her veins urging her to keep going. _Just a little further._ Then she would stop and rest. She risked another glance behind her. However it was at this particular moment that she tripped on a large overgrown tree root. Hitomi Kanzaki could see her self fall into a pit of darkness and before she sprawled onto the forest ground she lost all consciousness.

Somewhere in the distance a raven-haired young man looked up from his food and fire to hear a distinct _thump_ in the bushes near by him.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so whaddya guys think? Please let me know by reviewing. This is just the prologue so its pretty short, but as the story goes on the chapters will definitely get longer. Please reviewwwww. ehehe okk yess..i know I made a mistake with the whole epilogue and prologue thing..eheh I had noe idea what I was thinkin lalala..it was very late when i wrote this..that shall be my excuse..thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes along with the spelling of Gaea..as you can see I have'nt wrote an esca story in so long..my knowledge about the anime has become rusty..Imma have to do some research before I continue the chapters :p ne ways REVIEWW  



	2. Chapter 1

**Goddess Of Wings**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Yep here it is the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews I got just for the prologue. I'm still working on the plot for the story, just fixing in some loop holes and on not, but hopefully that won't prevent me updating. Anyways here's the chapter. Enjoy. R&R. By the way I already put my disclaimer up in the prologue so I won't be repeating my self because we all know that I clearly do not own Escaflowne.

* * *

** Chapter 1**

Hitomi groaned as she became more aware of the fact that she was aware and with every second that she became aware that she was aware she also became aware of the fact that she had a growing headache. She tried to force herself to open her eyes whilst racking her brain for the most recent memory, which would explain the pounding head and fatigue. The only thing she came up with was what she ate for breakfast, but then the cold, hard and grassy earth beneath her and a cackling fire to her left seemed to jog her memory. As a whirlwind of flashbacks flew before her eyes she abruptly sat up remember why she had been running away and knowing full well she didn't remember stopping for a nap. She clutched her head as she got a head rush from the sudden movement while trying to clear her blurred vision and decipher the blobs in front of her. After several seconds she was able to make out that she was still in a small clearing in the forest, sitting by a warm fire and a young raven-haired male sat besides her gazing distantly into the inky forest. Hearing her movement he turned to look at her. Hitomi almost gasped as she caught sight of his ruby red eyes. Then as he kept staring at her she began to feel slightly awkward. She colored slightly as his gaze seemed to linger on her chest. She was about to look for the nearest weapon and clog him over the head, but then he spoke.

"So your awake,"

"Um..uh yes," Hitomi stammered. She had no idea why she was turning so red in the face or the matter why she was stammering. It might have had something to do with the fact that she was waking up beside an extremely unruly and good looking young man with no recollection of she got there., "umm-do you- do you know what exactly happened?"

"I found you unconscious behind those bushes over there," he responded with a jerk to his head towards the northeast. After intensely scrutiny of her several minutes ago he didn't bother to look at her. Instead he just gazed into the fire.

"oh," she muttered awkwardly. Well that explained how she ended up beside him, and reminded her why exactly she was in the middle of the forest. The urgency of the situation filled up in her again.

"Well then I better get going. Thank you so much for helping me out," she said standing up, checking quickly that she still had her tiny leather pouch of money and her pack, which was still strapped, around her back. It wasn't much of a pack. It was more like a blanket that wrapped her very few garments (she had no other possessions) that was tied like a backpack except side ways. She began to walk back towards the forest when his voice made her come to a halt.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you,"

Hitomi turned around slightly frustrated at the raven-haired man's attitude. Why was he telling her not to go?

"Excuse me?" she asked perplexed. He was still gazing into the fire

"Something's coming,"

If the last comment confused her, this remark stumped her.

"What's coming?"

This time he finally turned and actually looked straight at her, "What were you doing in the middle of the forest. It's dangerous, especially for a young lady who's all alone."

It occurred to Hitomi now that this guy may be dangerous, and that he intended to rape her and then kill her cutting her body into tiny pieces and then stealing all her possessions. He would want to make sure first that she was all alone so that after his deed was done no soldiers or guards came popping out from the trees.

"I was..actually I got lost, and well separated from my guards. I'm sure their looking for me as we speak," she lied

Hitomi watched as the man's ruby red eyes as he raised one of his eyebrows. She bit her lip in anticipation.

"You lie. Your clothing clearly states that you are a peasant. You cannot be worth guards. Also you seem to be carrying a traveling pack. You must be a run away servant. Am I right?"

_Darn._ He was bang on right. Now hopefully he wasn't some sick thieving, murdering rapist psycho.

"Umm…well-"

Hitomi had no time to even think of a reply because at that moment he stood up. Grabbing the hilt of his sword,

"Right then well it's time. Better stand back and watch you're step."

Hitomi blinked in confusion, but then became aware of the ground beneath her vibrating. She could hear gigantic footsteps approaching the area, which were causing the vibrations. A flock of birds flew out of the trees near them with a squawk of protests. Hitomi opened her mouth to ask him what on earth was going on, but then catching sight of the hideous creature that had just emerged from the inky pathway from the forest she gasped.

A huge dragon had just come pounding into the clearing where they were currently camped. It had a huge dinosaur like face, with its' pink snaky tongue rolling out hungrily. It's bright maroon eyes were glazed over probably due to the thought that it may have just found its dinner. It had triangular pointy black blades protruding down its grayish-brown scaly back all the way down to its razor sharp tail.

The young man wasted no time in unsheathing its sword and preparing to attack the dragon. Without hesitation he went in for the kill. Letting out a small war cry he lunged him self towards the dragon preparing to stab any available skin that he might encounter. The dragon saw him and easily flicked him away with his neck causing the young man to go flying into a tree. He got back up again and prepared to attack again. For the next few minutes, however seemed like an eternity to Hitomi she watched as the strange young man battled with the dragon, dodging and attacking as many blows as possible. However she realized already that this was completely futile because the dragon's scaly skin was too tough for the sword to cut through. Then all of a sudden Hitomi felt as if all of time had stopped. She felt a tight knot form in her heart as if all her breath had been squeezed away and her lungs had stopped working. Her mind became light- headed and she felt this enormous weight make contact with her shoulders. But apart from the strange phenomena she felt she wasn't exactly prepared for what she saw for. The young raven-haired man was preparing to attack again, facing the dragon determinedly. However he did not see the dragon raise it's razor sharp tail directly above him and prepare to attack him. Hitomi wanted to scream out a warning however her voice and the rest of her body didn't seem to be working. Hitomi watched helplessly as the tail ripped his body cutting through him. His warm blood-splattering out onto her face with his internal organs falling out and then Hitomi blinked. The weight, the tight knot, and the light – headedness disappeared. The young man was standing in front of her in one piece. He was preparing to attack similar to the way she had just previously seen it. She watched as the tail rose above his head again. Again Hitomi tried to scream a warning. This time it worked

"Look out above you!" She screamed.

The young man heard her and looked up just in time to see the tail coming down on him and moved out of the way as the tail swished past him a mere millimeters away. Taking advantage of the situation as the dragon raised it's neck to re-aim the young man ran and jumped taking his sword and plunging it into the dragon's neck sliding all the way down back on to the ground taking the dragon's skin with him. The dragon reared for several seconds in pain before it collapsed onto the ground dead.

Hitomi began to breathe.

She watched as the young man cut open the stomach of the dragon to take out a bright and glittery pink ball that looked like glass. The dragon's remains disintegrated. Hitomi didn't dare to move yet as she watched the raven-haired youth clean his sword, sheath it and study the glass ball unmoving. After several awkward minutes of silent he turned,

"Thank you. I believe I owe you my life."

"Oh no no no no. It's ok really."

"I insist that you let me repay you"

"No it's really ok. If it weren't for you we both probably would have been dragon dinner."

"I will repay you," he remarked stubbornly, "I can take you home."

"Home," she echoed. She had no home. The reason she had left was to search for a home. One where she could belong and start a fresh away from the horrible memories that she intended on leaving behind.

Listening to her silence the boy understood, "I can help you find you a home if you like," he said quietly

"What?"

"I know of a country, it's a small and peaceful country. I can take you there and you can start anew there."

"What country is this?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"Fanelia," The ruby-eyed boy wasn't looking at her anymore. His eyes were back at the ground so she couldn't see his grim expression.

Hitomi had heard of the country. It was a small peaceful country, with a very young ruler. She didn't know much more, but she didn't think it was a bad idea. After all she had no idea where she was or where to go. The only place she had been to was the city where she grew up and lived.

"Ok," she said slowly, "I accept."

"You should get some sleep. We'll leave at dawn. I'll wake you,"

Hitomi nodded, then she added, "My name's Hitomi. Kanzaki, Hitomi. What's yours?"

He didn't reply for several seconds as he sat back down meditatively in front of his fire again!

"Van. Van Fanel." He answered quietly

* * *

Millerna Sara Aston snuggled down into the plushy sofa of her father's library with an extremely large three thousand page leather bound book with a small oomph. Curling up into a comfortable position she opened the book to the page where she last left off. She was lucky. She had been waiting for this moment for a whole week. It was difficult to even get a moment of privacy when you're a princess and the heir of one of the most powerful countries in all of Gaea. It was late at night so there had not been too many guards through the hallways of the castle. Luckily she was able to slip past all of them and into the library. If her father found here she would be in big trouble, but one of the guards at the entrance of the castle told her that her father was in a meeting when she came in from riding. So of course she wasted no time, she zipped to the library in her horse riding attire and all. She knew her father would have a fit if he found her in there. 

'Reading books like this are unlady like and not good for your image as the princess of Austuria. They are not necessary. You should be spending your time not riding around like a boy but practicing all the etiquette that is required of a princess such as your older sisters, Marlene and Eries.' He would admonish

She could just picture it in her head. His fatherly face sagged in the stress and worry of running such a big country, his royal and flashy attire in the royal colours of Austuria, his short plump figure slouched with fatigue. His stern and confident voice never faltering whether it was in front of thousands of his people, other royals, his counselors, or his daughter. He never lost his business like attitude.

Millerna sighed as she absently tugged on one of her thick and silky blonde curls. She began to continue where she left off on the history of the laws of Austuria. It was a pretty boring book even she had to admit, but…

At that exact moment the door of her father's personal library opened and in came strolling with all his glory the King of Austuria, Grava Efud Aston himself. Upon seeing him enter Millerna immediately stood up tossing the book behind her on the couch. King Aston took one look at Millerna and immediately deduced what she had been up to. The tomboy long pink shirt and the tight fitting black pants. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail with a twig or two stuck in them from riding in the forest. And behind her was…a book! Hadn't he already told her that she shouldn't be reading! King Aston sighed wearily before he began lecturing his daughter yet again. It was like he was always in the council room. Talking to one of his extremely thick headed council members. Repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Millerna," he began, "haven't I told you about reading all these books…about—about subjects that are not appropriate for young ladies like you." He struggled to find the appropriate words.

"But father.."

"No buts Millerna," he interrupted, "and you were riding through the forest _again_. How many times do I have to tell you, it is not princess like to find entertainment in such activities."

"How can you say that? It isn't it proper as the future queen of this country to be properly educated in all fields so that I can rule this country properly." Millerna cried argumentatively.

"You'll have your husband to do that," King Aston grunted. "Your job is just to present your self as a royal lady. All these talks about – medicine and law. These are not appropriate nor the fact that you spend all your spare time riding in the forest by your self. Not only is that dangerous but you should be spending more of your time- doing things like-like-like charity work or attending important social functions." her father spluttered.

"You need to learn to be more like Marlene," her father surmised

Millerna closed her cloudy-blue eyes struggling to fight back the tears. "That's what it's always been about hasn't it," she whispered through the tears. Her father almost didn't catch what she said.

"It's always about be more like Marlene, act like Erie. You should do this not that. You stopped me from my medical lessons; you're stopping my riding lessons. You don't even let me read books!"

"Millerna,"

But she was not to be stopped.

"No Father. That's enough. Ever since I can remember all you do is criticize and compare me to Marlene and Eries. I've had enough. If you love them so much then why don't you make them heir to the throne!"

Millerna fled from the room before the tears threatening to fall from her thick lashes cascading down her soft cheeks. She rushed towards her room ignoring all the guards and her father's call pleading her to come back to the library so they could work it out. There was nothing to work out. He wanted her to become some quiet trophy wife whose only interests was mindless socializing and always looking like a respectable and attractive queen. However Millerna wasn't interested in that, unlike her two older sisters Millerna was interested in pursuing medicine. However when her father became aware that she actually had goals. He put a stop to it all. Then she began to take riding lessons from the guards of the stables. Her father found out about that as well, and put a stop to it. Now she had begun to sneak into his personal library to read. Now that this new past time was discovered she was sure the next time she found her self in front of that door there would be a lock or a personal guard forbidding entry. Millerna entered her room and closed the door behind her. She gazed into her suite style room. Sitting on the bed miserably, her mind went back to all the painful memories where her father slowly cut off all the things that made her happy. On top of this fact at the mere age of seventeen her father had already begun talking about marriage, and she had overheard the gossip in the kitchens only the other day that her father had already found her a husband. Some rich merchant who was close to her father had a son. He hadn't even had the decency to discuss this with her! As if she had no say! This was the final straw. Millerna would not stand for this anymore. Resolutely she stood up from her bed determined…

* * *

"Do you understand then, what it is you have to do," a deep baritone voice asked in the shadows addressing the figure across the table. He observed the figures slouched position indicating how bored he was. 

"Whatever." His response was equal enough effective in demonstrating his indifference. However the taller and stiffer of the two ignored it.

"Good. And just remember not to get carried away…"

The other shrugged in response and played around with his drink swishing the purple liquid in the glass.

"And what of Fanelia?"

"What of it?" he countered

"That country is so backwards, it doesn't even need our help to be destroyed. I heard her king even ran away," he chucked lightly taking a sip of his drink.

"Do not worry of Fanelia. In time our plan will affect all the countries of Gaea…"

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it. The first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Judging by how long it took me to get this chapter done..the average amount of time itll take me to update is probably a month. I hope I lived up to everyone expections..although..I'm not entirely pleased with the Millerna scene. I didn't get it quite the way I wanted to..but other then that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review! Besides the more reviews I get the more determined I'll be to update sooner! Thnks! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Goddess Of Wings**

**

* * *

**

** A/N: **Yay! Ok here's the second chapter of the story! I'm sorry for the long wait...I was having some trouble writing certain parts. (you may notice the akawardness..ehehe -' lalala...) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please revieww you guys. I loved everyone else who reviewed. You guys are awesome! Keep reviewing so then I'll get motivated to write faster..eheh. I would definetly love to give everyone credit individually for reviewing but then that would just take forever with my lack of computer skills. So then forgetting all of that heres the storyyyy! R&R

* * *

As slowly as necessary she opened the door willing it not to creak. Then equally as slowly she poked her head out the door. 

The coast was clear.

The torchlights along the wall illuminated the stonewalls eerily as the flames shadows danced along. Other than that the hall was empty. There were no guards. Taking a deep breath she braced her self for the incredible feat she was about to undertake.

Could she do it?. Was this wrong? Was she being selfish? All kinds of doubts raced through her head, but then her mind flitted back to several other painful memories. Resolutely she decided to continue.

She stepped out of the room into the hallway and was greeted with silence. No guards yet. This was a good sign. She could just see a random guard dressed in the country's royal colours come running up to her and insist that she return to her room only to wake up in the morning that they had now begun to lock her in. With slightly more confidence she began to walk at a brisk pace down the hallway, her small feet making soft padding noises. The flicker of the flames and the deadly silence of the hallway enhanced her trepidation that she began to break into a jog. She gripped her cloak that hid her goldilocks curls and face until her knuckles turned white.

_Hurry. Faster. Before anyone notices. I'm almost there. Almost. Hurry. _

Her mind cheered her body forward. She had almost reached her goal. The exit was in her sight. Just a few more paces and she would be able to melt into the shadows and make her way past the half sleeping guards to the stables and then be rid of this place.

She would never come back.

She slowed to a stop. She got a feeling that someone was watching her in the shadows. She checked around her, there was no one there. So then why did she feel like she wasn't alone? She shivered. She chanced a glance back at her former home. She had spent all of her life within these walls, growing up. Now she was leaving. She didn't know to where or how she planned on doing it. She just knew that she had to leave and she wasn't coming back. Her instinct told her that she couldn't remain here for the rest of her life.

Millerna Aston probably could have successfully escaped from the castle at that moment and never had returned. She could have made it to a nearby village where someone would have probably stolen her money purse. Then she would struggle to make her way in the world and end up dead in a ditch somewhere. However fate had other plans for her. It had already been set in motion tonight. Tonight it began. Fate chanced her to stop and look back. This gave the most respected and famous knight of Ceali a chance to see her standing in the middle of the hall trying to disguise herself in a hooded cloak, as he walked back into the castle from a midnight stroll.

He smiled knowingly. He had been expecting this.

Pathetic...if she thought she could get past the guards on her own, although I have to admire her courage for even daring to attempt something like this.

"Princess."

His voice sounded more masculine and intimidating then he had intended as it bounced of the stonewalls of the empty corridor.

Millerna whipped around only to come face to face with the last person she expected to see.

"Allen Shezar." She replied in a challenging voice, when in reality her heart was sinking.

She had been caught running away from her home, her duties.

"I've been expecting this," he said

Bewildered she replied, "What?"

"Princess. We've both grown up together within these castle walls. I know you. I've been expecting you to try and pull a stunt like this eventually."

Millerna had no idea how to respond to this so instead she asked, "You won't…you won't tell Father will you?"

Allen gave a small smile.

"On one condition."

Millerna looked directly into his blue eyes anxiously waiting his response.

"…You must allow me to accompany you."

Millerna could feel all the blood rushing up to her face. She thought that her heart was beating fast before, but now she was sure it was thundering against her ribcage. The Allen Shezar wanted to accompany her. The man she had been crushing on since her adolescent years…with her…He was ready to give up his duties at the castle to run away with her, although his overall responsibilities as a knight of Ceali (sp?) was to ensure the safety of the royal family.

Swallowing she replied, "Agreed."

Allen then proceeded to escort her out of the castle. A few of the half asleep, half drunk guards eyed the couple warily, but they said nothing. I mean after all they had no right in questioning the Allen Shezar, knight of Ceali and most respected officer of the Austurian Military Force.

Millerna had just gotten herself settled in one of Allen's personal carriages when he asked,

"Princess if you would just grace me with a few moments to prepare for our expidation."

"Yes of course."

Allen then dashed off leaving Millerna to sit tightly in the carriage all alone in the dark. Twenty minutes had passed and still no sigh on Allen. Millerna began to worry. Was he coming? Did he trick her? Did he go and tell her father? Was his angry face going to pop up any second? Millerna began to break a sweat. Suddenly she was aware of footsteps approaching the carriage. She could make the shadow and it was definitely not Allen. She tensed.

"Scusme Miss," the shadow slurred in a gruff voice.

"Gaddes." She breathed in relief.

"Yesum. Allen asked me to accompany you two as another guard and driver."

Millerna was indignat to think that she needed more then one guard, and another man was going to intrude on her alone time with Allen but wisely said nothing. Then Allen popped in. Sitting down beside Millerna he said,

"Ok were all set then, with provisions and all."

Gaddes hitched up the horses and they were off as they galloped into he night unaware of lay ahead of them. Millerna gazed back behind her at her former home, at its giant looming stature looking so dark and forlorn, against the inky night sky. She wondered if sneaking out like this had been the right thing. With a sigh she leaned back into her seat, all this thinking was making her brain hurt. One thing for sure she knew was

'It was much too easy for us to run away like that. He must have found out by now.'

* * *

"S-Sir. If you don't mind me asking-" a young man stuttered loudly as he attempted to keep his horse within range of his commander, but his commander's horse was galloping so fast and haphazardly through the forest it was difficult, especially when your trying to communicate at the same time. 

"Of course I mind you imbecile, but ask anyways." The other replied almost gleefully. He zig zaged through the forest with his soldiers following him. He was enjoying the freedom. It definitely beat being locked up inside for long.

Swallowing the other soldier asked as his horse approached the right side of his commanders, "Well…where exactly are we going?"

Dilandau Albatou struck his right hand out almost unconsciously and knocked his soldier right of his horse.

"Don't ask stupid questions Chesta! Just get back on your damn horse and keep going, he yelled back through the throng of Dragon Slayers behind him.

Dilandau turned and faced the front, grinning madly. He decided it was better not to tell his men that he had no idea where he was going right now and let them enjoy the ride. It had been a long time since they went into hiding, but now…tonight…they were free. They could finally go on and continue to pillage, plunder and drink their greedy hearts out with out worrying about being seen or noticed. They were not a myth anymore they were real.

Dilandau closed his eyes hiding his blood red eyes. As an albino he had always of course liked the dark better, being accustomed to it for so long. The air was fresh and clean smelling like bark and pine. He continued to smirk as he could feel his blood pumping harder enjoying the adrenaline he was receiving while galloping through the forest. Tonight was the night. They had been waiting for this night for several years now, while they were in hiding, patiently and stealthily. He was sure tonight was the night. Call it what you like, but Dilandau was sure that fate had brought him and his men out tonight. Something was going to happen. He was sure. And Dilandau was hardly ever wrong.

Another one of his impertinent Dragon Slayers called out at this moment.

"But sir aren't we going to make camp tonight."

Dilandau was in too good a mood to turn around and beat the pulp out of the idiot who had just spoken allowed. Instead he just said, "Suck it up pussies. Be men. Tonight we ride all night!"

Cackling Dilandau sped up his horse searching for it. The thing that had brought him out tonight. He wouldn't rest tonight until he found it.

* * *

Hitomi stirred as she became aware of scuffling. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Van walking around, stamping out the dying embers of their campfire. 

Standing up she murmured, "What time is it?"

"It's late. We slept in. We'll set off in five minutes."

As Hitomi freshened up she wondered,

'What is up with that guy? Can't speak more then three words a sentence.'

She returned back to the clearing just as Van finished packing up. They set off in silence towards a random direction in the forest. Hitomi then realized that she had no idea where they were going.

"Van," she asked quietly, "Where are we going?"

"Deadalus." He answered.

Hitomi had heard of that country. It was adjacent to Austuria, one of the most powerful countries in all of Gaea. Hitomi wondered why they were heading there, and since Van offered no explanation she decided to ask.

"Van why are we going there?"

"There's someone I need to meet there. We shouldn't be there for more then two nights if all goes well."

"If all goes well," she repeated, "You sound like you're a wanted criminal or part of some underground gang."

Then she added as afterthought, "You aren't are you?"

"Of course not." He retorted, "You have quite an active and loud imagination for a peasant girl."

"And you have incredibly barbaric manners and a vocabulary that consists of three words a sentence."

"I'm a Wanderer." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not supposed to have manners, and have a large vocabulary."

"I see. So you are admitting that you're dumb. I better right this down for future references."

Van shot her a look and muttered, "I'm not dumb."

Hitomi responded with a smug look and sang, "Three word sentences."

"Just wait until some thugs come and try and pillage, plunder and rape you. Try using your intellect to save your self then _miss _peasant. I'll be waiting on the side lines waiting for you to call me to save you."

"If I remember correctly. Last night it was _I_ who saved _you._"

The couple lapsed into silence as they recalled last night's events causing them to recollect different things.

'What did I see last night? How come I was able to see the dragon attack Van before it even happened? Was it only my imagination? Maybe it was just a lucky guess that the dragon was going to try and stab his tail right through Van the moment I imagined it?…. But then that feeling, it was so strange. I've never had such a feeling before as if my oxygen supply had been cut off, and I was being smothered by something. Maybe it was a –

Hitomi's thoughts were cut off when Van asked quietly,

"How did you know? How did you know that the dragon was about to attack from above?"

Hitomi blinked.

'Damn perceptive barbarian. Couldn't he have just accepted it as fast reflexes and quick thinking?'

Hitomi wasn't entirely sure she was ready to disclose such personal matters to someone she just met last night, but then again he was offering to help her, and he hadn't done anything to break any bonds of trust with her. Then again she frowned, he hadn't done anything to make her think he was trustable either. Maybe he knew what exactly had happened to her last night. She didn't have anything to loose by telling him did she?

"I'm not sure," she finally answered honestly after a moment of silence, "I just knew it. I know it doesn't really make sense, but I could see it…So I knew…"

Van didn't say anything and just continued to look straight ahead. Hitomi decided to proceed.

"It was strange actually. I felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore, and there was this twisting feeling…it was heavy too."

She struggled to find the words to describe such an experience, but it was extremely difficult for two reasons. One she had never experienced such a feeling before, and two was that the phenomena was short lived lasting only for a few seconds.

Finally Van spoke up. Still not looking at her he supplied,

"Maybe it was a vision."

Hitomi startled. "You mean as in a vision that a Seer would have. I thought that those were just scams and true Seers didn't exist anymore."

Van shrugged. "Possibly. Maybe it was just in the heat of the moment you were able to see it happen. Or maybe you had ancestors who were Seers and their blood flows within you so some of their powers may have been transferred to you."

Hitomi's brow furrowed as she thought of whatever family she knew. "I don't think that the family I had had any Seers in their family."

This time Van looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

Hitomi nodded, "My uncle…I lived with him all my life. He never mentioned my parents being the descendents of Seers or anything like that before."

This information surprised Van. He had expected Hitomi to be an orphan that had been adopted by a cruel family, but she ran away from her uncle? He couldn't stop himself from voicing his opinions.

"You lived with your uncle?"

Looking back at him Hitomi realized how contradicting it must have sounded from the information Van had assumed last night.

"Yes. He's a merchant. I've been living with him ever since I can remember. My parents died a long time ago, leaving him as my only family. So he and his wife took me in, but…well lets just say he wasn't exactly the greatest father figure. So I ran away."

She gave a sad smile.

Van fisted his hand.

"So then there is a possibility that he's not actually a blood relative then."

Hitomi gasped at this idea. She had never thought of that before. Of course she never could imagine how she had come to have such relatives, but she never actually thought that he wasn't really her uncle. Could that mean her parents were still alive? Or she had other real family that she could go home to?

'Of course not.' The evil little voice in her head reminded her. 'You saw them die. You were there when your parents were murdered. They are dead, and they are not coming back.'

Hitomi nodded numbly to her self. It was true. She struggled to fight back the tears. Her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

Hitomi and Van looked at each other. The scream wasn't very far from where they were.

"What was that?" she whispered despite knowing the answer.

"A female." Van answered quietly scanning the area. Cursing himself for getting distracted and not paying attention for potential predators.

Who could it be? Why did she scream?

Hitomi's heart and mind raced. Was it her uncle? Maybe he was laying a trap for them to run into and take her right back home. He had always been the possessive one. Never left her alone once even when she was forced to run errands, he always sent someone else with her. Hitomi wasn't sure what she should do, Van seemed to have the answer because he whispered,

"Come one," while he indicated to be very quiet.

She followed him as he disappeared into the bushed.

"Van," she whispered, "Where'd you go?"

Struggling to crawl among the bushed, pushing the branches back she grumbled, "Van, come one. What's going on? Slow down…Van?"

Hitomi was about to open her mouth again to whisper her companions name when all of sudden she felt a large hand clamp over her mouth. Hitomi tried to break free, but her captor's iron like grip on her mouth and body was too strong and she was helplessly dragged through the scratchy bushes.

'Van!' her mind screamed in terror.

* * *

**A/N: ** Whoo hoo! Second chapter done. I'm so proud of myself. I'm on a roll. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. For those who reviewed and asked for longer chapters..thought I might inform you that this chapter was longer than the last one. Its not easy to write chapters 13 pages long. If the plot of the story asks for it..Ill do it..but I'll warn you it'll be a helluva long time before I update then ;)

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**Goddess Of Wings**

**Ch. 3**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Ok here it is! The next chapter! I am sooo sorry for the long delay. I got caught up with all mi finals and then summer. eheh..It's been busy and it was my goal that when summer came around I would update like every other day! ...Well as you can see that did NOT happen...but its all good cuz finally the next chapter is here! After allota work from me. I know its kinda short. but it was all I could get done. Anyways enjoy. Don't forget to review you guys! I love all of you. I wanna thnk each of you but I'm limited with time so next chapter I'll thnk everyone! Ok enjoy!

* * *

Smooth and silky legs stepped out of the marble bath. Humming an old folk song. Marlene quickly dressed her slim figure in a cream coloured silk nightgown. She quickly ran a brush through her damp thick blonde locks. With a small smile on her coral pink lips she stepped out of her personal bathhouse to be greeted with the plush carpets of her enormous bedroom. The balcony door was wide open welcoming the night air into the room teasing the curtains and drapes. She shivered slightly. The bed was empty. 

'He's still not done?' she thought her brow furrowed slightly.

She stepped outside the room and into the castle hallways. She began tip toeing bare foot on the cold stone floors, although there was no need to look so sneaky for two reasons. One there was no guards around and two she was so light that there was not a chance for her bare feet to make a sound. She giggled slightly realizing her childishness sneaking through the castle late at night. Never the less she continued to creep through until she came across the door she was looking for.

Slowly she opened the large wooden door and poked her head through. There at the far corner of the large room was her husband, the Duke of Fried, sitting at his study drowning in documents and books. She frowned. He was still working.

Quietly she slipped through the door and made her way past all the shelved books and to his desk. Her husband was so deep in concentration with his brow furrowed, biting on his bottom lip that he didn't notice his wife sneak up all the way behind him.

Mahad Dar Fried felt his wife's petite hands cover his eyes.

"Boo." She whispered in his ear.

Sighing slightly the duke let himself drop his quill beside the piece of parchment he was writing on. He gently pried his wife's hands of his face and pulled her gently onto his lap.

"Marlene…" he began, but she interrupted him.

"You're still working dear?" she frowned

The duke sighed, "Being a king is a lot of work dear."

"Yes." Persisted Marlene standing up this time. "But there is some limit. You need to rest too. And what of your wife and children? They demand some time too."

Mahad eyed his wife and couldn't help but think how irresistible she looked standing there in her nightgown hands on her hip looking stubborn with a pout forming on her lips.

Letting out a gruff laugh as the duke gazed at his wife he replied, "You know what you're absolutely right."

And with that he pulled her back down onto his lap while Marlene let out a small squeal as his lips came crashing down on hers. It was at this romantic moment when the study's door came crashing open. The couple abruptly stopped what they were doing and turned to look to see a small seven-year-old boy rushing into the room followed by a distressed looking nurse.

"Mommy!"

Marlene stood up and held out her arms so that her little bundle of joy ran right into her. "Come here baby. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I wanna sleep with you mommy."

"I'm really sorry, your Majesty. Please forgive me. I was putting the prince to sleep when the little tyke just up and ran right out of the room."

"Chid." Marlene scolded with kind eyes as she ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "You should listen to your nanny."

"I wanna sleep with you mommy!" The little boy insisted his blue azure eyes stared up at his mother's beautiful sky blue ones.

"Oh all right dear. Just for tonight."

"YAY!" cheered Chid in his mother's arms.

Marlene turned to face her husband still behind his desk. "How long do you think you'll be?"

The duke stared at the documents infront of him and then at his wife and child. "What the hell. I'll finish it in the morning!" He exclaimed while standing up.

"YAY!" cheered Chid again.

Marlene smiled as she turned to Chid's nanny, "Thank you Anna. You are dismissed for tonight."

"Yes your Majesty. Good night Chid."

"G'night!" He gurgled happily.

The Duke put his arm around his wife's slim waist as he led his family out of the room. He watched as Chid whispered something to his mommy, who in turn through her head back and let out a melodious laugh. The duke couldn't help but believe as he lead them out of the room that he was the luckiest man alive to have such a wonderful family.

* * *

"Van!" her mind screamed 

"Shhhh!" her captor's voice hissed back at her.

Relaxing her grip on her captor's hands her emerald green eyes looked up only to see ruby red eyes blink back down at her.

"Van." She whispered as he released his iron grip on her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU SCARED ME SILLY-"

Van resisted in rolling his eyes in exasperation, but he did not stop himself from once again clamping his hand down on Hitomi's mouth so her screams became muffled.

"I said be quiet. They can probably hear you yelling and when you were calling my name in the bushes. You just gave away our position to what might b dangerous people."

Hitomi immediately froze and her eyes widened in realization.

What happened if that the young lady who screamed was because her uncle's men mistook the lady for her! They could have thought that the girl was her! Her uncle's men could be out there right now looking for her, while some poor girl had been injured because she ran away!

Hitomi didn't notice it until now but Van had expertly and stealthily dragged her through the prickly bushes. Carefully the couple peered through the bushes to see two men and one young women standing among what looked to be the ruins of a carriage.

With out a warning Van stood up and began walking towards them.

"What the?" Hitomi wondered and began to follow Van as well.

She joined Van's side to hear him ask a very handsome young man with long blonde hair and azure blue eyes, "Can I offer you any sort of help?"

"No thank you." Replied Allen, "It seems that the only thing that those bandits were able to do was damage our carriage. Other then that we are relatively unscathed by the ordeal, and our few possessions seem to still be intact." He said this as he eyes Millerna and Gaddes picking through the rubble as they attempted to recover their belongings.

Allen then turned his attention to the young lady that had suddenly appeared beside the man he was talking to. He couldn't resist a small smile as he noticed her naive face forming a glare towards her companion.

"And who's this pretty young lady?" Allen asked eyeing her carefully

Realizing that he was talking about her Hitomi blushed slightly. "Oh..umm..Kanzaki Hitomi." She stammered

"Hitomi. It has a pleasant ring to it."

Hitomi's blush became deeper even more deeper when he took her hand and kissed it while bowing low.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Kanzaki. My name is Allen Shezar, knight of Austuria. What are you doing out here in the forest all by your self?"

"She's not by herself. She is accompanying me." Van interjected.

It was at this moment where princess Millerna entered the conversation.

"Allen" she cried as she flung her self by his side conveniently breaking the hand contact between Hitomi and him. "We're done looking for our belongings. Who is this nice couple?" She asked looking at Hitomi smiling widely.

"This is Lady Hitomi and the gentleman accompanying her I have yet to learn his name."

"That is not important." Van scowled looking away.

"Of course not." Allen smiled. "However it was very kind of you to offer to help us. You see now that I think of it, we are a little lost, and could definelty use some guidance. You look like a fellow familiar with the forest." Allen's gaze did not leave Hitomi at any point while he said all of this.

"Oh we're not lost Allen dear. Gaddes knows exactly where we are going still. I'm sorry to bother you two, but we'll be ok from this point on." Millerna added before Van could reply.

"Very well then." Van replied gruffly still looking away.. "We'll be off then." He turned and began to walk away, leaving Hitomi still standing there gazing at Allen starry-eyed.

When she realized that she had just been left behind her face turned bright red. She quickly turned to run after Van with out looking back at the strange blonde haired couple. "Hey Van! Wait up!"

The second that the couple had disappeared among the bushes Millerna's smile dropped, hands on her hips she glared at Allen.

"What was that all about? Why did you insist on asking them to accompany us? I would have expected better from you Allen. We can't just trust any random couple in the forest to lead us around. See this independent stuff isn't so hard. Even I could figure that much out."

Allen, still gazing at the spot where Hitomi last stood, and clearly not listening murmured, "Forgive me Princess. My mistake."

He turned to follow her to the wreckage where Gaddess was still prying and poking through.

'But that man.' Allen thought looking back at the bushes. 'That man looked extremely familiar. I wonder where I have seen him from?'

* * *

Hitomi ran as she attempted to catch up with Van. 

"What was that all about Van?" she asked panting as she caught up finally.

Van shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who were those people?"

"You heard him introduce himself. His name is Allen. I don't know about the other two." Van was still looking straight ahead.

"So you never met them before."

"No."

"Oh." Hitomi replied as she registered it in.

She couldn't help but think of how the dashing young man had made her blush so easily. Just thinking of her blushing was making her blush again! Shaking her head and the thoughts she wondered if she would ever see him again.

* * *

Not far from where Van and Hitomi were walking a figure was peering through the bushes. Grinning the person let the bushes snap back into their original position, hiding the malicious glint in their eyes. 

'Things were finally falling into place.'

* * *

**A/N: **Ok there it is! The third chapter! I hope you guys liked it. please R&R! eehehe anyways I hafnt decided all the pairings..I'm totally undecided in this matter. So i wanan here what you guys want. Maybe it'll give me the push I need to keep the story going. lol With that said I'm off! Review! 


End file.
